Leyla's Story
by Sweethalo90
Summary: This is a story about a young teen wolf, along with her twin siblings, taking on the world together. Then, they meet Kate and Humphrey along the way. I'm not good at summaries. Kt for right now, but maybe T-rated in later chapters. Maybe! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Leyla's Story: Prologue

Me: Hi! I'm new to the Alpha and Omega category, so this fanfic.'s going to be pretty bad, but I'll hopefully get better at it as I go. This is the Prologue, obviously. Anyway, hope you enjoy this fanfic.

I don't own anything, but my OC's. I will introduce them (My OC's) on my profile whenever I get the chance. Enjoy!

* * *

Hello. My name is Leyla. I am the eldest sister and daughter of my family. Well, what's left of my family, that is. My father got killed by hunters, and let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty sight. I was so close to my dad. We would always chase each other and dad would use to tickle me. My family was such a happy and vivacious pack, but then my father's death changed everything.

My mom would always howl in sorrow and sob nonstop. My little sister and brother, Summer and Travis, always ask me what was wrong with our mom. All I tell them, every time they ask this, is 'Oh, she's just having one of her moments'. I really wish that I could really tell them why, but I didn't want them to worry about her. So, that's what I tell them, even though I hate to lie to my young siblings.

Every night, once I help my mom put the twins to sleep. Yes, Summer and Travis are twins. Anyway, once we put the twins to sleep, I always give my mom a worried gaze. Whenever I would do that, she would look at me then sigh sadly and whisper 'Leyla, it is so nice to know that I have such a wonderful daughter who always has so much compassion for anyone. I may love Summer and Travis a lot, but I love you just as much. Promise me, Leyla, that you will always love and care for your sister and brother. The reason why I keep on telling you this is because, one day, you won't always have your mother to protect you and take care of you. You, Summer, and Travis will have to face the world together without me soon.' 'I know, mom. I know that it won't be easy, but I'll be ready.' I would tell her. She would smile at me and mutter 'That's my girl.'.

Then, a few months later, she died because of anorexia. That's right. After my father's death, my mother stopped eating and I watched, as each day went by, how slowly my mother was suffering from the lack of energy and how her dark blue eyes would slowly lose their luster. Her name was Felicity, and my father's name was Aaron. My mother looked like Summer and Travis. She had long brunette hair and fur, but had cream-colored fur on her belly. Then, my father looked like me; he had white fur all over except his belly, which is black-colored.

So, now, it's just me and my two siblings. Join us on our journey as we begin to take on the world together, as my mother said. This is my story.

* * *

Me: Crappy start, right? Oh well, then again, I'll get better once this fanfic. really gets started. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Nice Morning

Leyla's Story Chapter 1

Me: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. My USB messed up on me, and that was part of the reason why it took me so long. Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy! I don't own anything, but my OC's.

* * *

I let out a soft yawn and slowly opened my eyes to meet the morning glow. At last, a new day is about to begin. It's been five months since our parents' deaths. I still haven't told my brother nor my sister about it. I'll tell them soon enough. Anyway, I got up to stretch my muscles and wake up my twin siblings, who were still sleeping peacefully next to each other. I couldn't help but force a smile on my face. Still smiling, I walked towards them and gently nudged them. Let me tell you, it takes twenty minutes to wake them up. At least, that's what it feels like to me.

Surprisingly, they both woke up and let out tired yawns. Summer beamed at me and said cheerfully, "Morning, Leyla. You look pretty this morning." I smiled wider at the compliment then looked over at my brother, who muttered to his twin sister, "Suck up." That's when I began to chuckle at my sister's angry glare. I shook my head. These two argue a lot, but they love each other anyway. It will take them a while to figure that out. Snapping out of my thoughts, I walked out of the den to find a pinecone to comb Summer's hair and tail.

Once I found one after thirty minutes of looking, I went back to the den and signaled Summer to come over to me. Pinecones, where we live, are pretty scarce. That's why it took me that long. Well, then, I began to comb my sister's hair. It surprises me that her hair is so thin and so easy to comb through. As for me, my hair's pretty thick. Summer snapped me out my train of thought when she asked, "Leyla, can you find a pretty flower to put in my hair?" Nodding after fixing her hair, I went out of the den again and went off to find a flower.

I remembered when my sister, a very long time ago, found a daisy and started giggling in delight. I smiled softly at the memory. I think I'll get a daisy for Summer. That'll probably take her back. Luckily, there are a lot of flowers in our area. This should be easy. I began to carefully walk into the flower y area on the right side of our den.

I began to scan the area for a daisy. Hm, there aren't a lot in here like there used to be. But, that didn't stop me from searching more. After ten minutes of searching, my ears drooped. I failed to find one. That's where I was wrong. Once I turned around, there it was, standing upright and taking in the sun's energy. Smiling, I gently took the white daisy's stem into my jaws and held it. Then, I decided I should get one for myself as well. Not too far from where I found the daisy, stood a red lilly. Those are pretty rare to find in our flower field. Anyway, I carefully tugged at the stem. Once the lilly was in my grasp, I headed back to the den, being careful not to step on the flowers.

Summer smiled as soon as entered the den with the flowers in my mouth. She noticed the daisy and began to squeal happily. "Leyla, you found a daisy! It's so beautiful! I remember my first encounter with one." She smiled. That's kind of ironic. I knew it would take her back to that day. I was glad that she liked the flower I picked for her. I gently placed the red lilly on the earthy ground before placing the daisy in Summer's hair.

She giggled happily then grabbed her tail with her right paw and began to comb through it with her claws. "Thank you, Leyla. You're the best." She said with true appreciation. I nodded in reply. If you're wondering why I don't talk, ever since mother's death, I've been silent as a ghost. I can talk, don't get me wrong. I just don't talk a lot like I used to back then.

After Summer got done brushing her tail, she grabbed the pinecone and signaled me to turn around. I closed my eyes and let my body relax as my sister began to brush my black hair. I love it when she brushes my hair for me. It's relaxing to me. I didn't realize Travis was using his claws to comb my tail. I don't know why they're doing this, but I'm loving the treatment I'm receiving from my younger siblings. That makes me feel good.

After fifteen minutes have gone by, Summer finally finished brushing my hair and Travis was finished combing my tail. I opened my eyes to see Summer pick up the red lilly from the ground. "Where do you want me to put this pretty flower, Sis?" She tried to say with the lilly's stem in her mouth. Finally opening my mouth, I answered, "On the left side of my head." "Are you sure you want it there? Don't you want that flower to move your bang from your right eye?" Summer asked, wanting to make sure before placing it. I nodded. Summer shrugged then placed the red lilly where I told her to place it.

"Leyla," my little sister started, "why do you never expose your other eye?" I stared at her with sadness in my gaze. I lied, "Don't you worry about that. It's not bruised or anything. I just like hiding it." I felt a pang of guilt hit me. I really hate lying to my younger brother and sister. Then, I heard Travis speak up, "She hides her other eye because it is her evil eye."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. My brother just loves to scare Summer. To my surprise, Summer didn't whimper in fear. Instead, she just ignored him. That's the first. Travis lowered his head and whispered an apology to me. I just chuckled and gave him an affectionate nudge with my muzzle. Summer nudged him as well. After we sat in the den in silence, Travis asked, "So, Leyla, what are we going to do today?"

That's when Summer started jump up and down childishly and requested, "I want to watch you scare caribou." My violet eyes widened in shock. What is she wanting me to do? Commit suicide? Gulping nervously, I nodded then led the way out of the den. I was trying not to be too nervous. Alphas don't get scared nor do they get really nervous. That's my opinion, by the way. I was going to impress my young twin siblings. I was going to give them a show they will never forget! I puffed out my chest while thinking those positive thoughts.

We walked for two hours until we found a big herd of caribou, grazing peacefully on the grass. I nudged my siblings with my paws, signaling them to find a place where they won't get trampled. I watched as they quietly bounded for a rock ledge and stood there with anticipation. I let out a slightly nervous sigh. Well, here goes nothing. I pray that I don't get trampled to death. Snapping out my thoughts, I crawled a little closer to the herd, but not too close to where they could catch my scent or see me. Finally, I pounced from my hiding spot and startled the caribou.

* * *

Me: Not much of a cliffhanger. I know. Oh, I'm going to spoil this for you, but the three wolves meet Kate, Humphrey, and the others in the next chapter. This chapter kind of sucked, but, oh well. I tried. I need to introduce my OC's on my profile. I keep forgeting to. Anyway, I hope you liked it. See ya'!

Sweethalo90 :)


	3. Meeting New Wolves

Leyla's Story Chapter 2

Me: So sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been working on my other fanfictions and trying to get them done. Not my best chapter. Sorry I doubt myself a lot, but I have really low self-esteem. Sorry for acting like this everytime I update. Well, I do sometimes act like this when I'm updating my Ice Age fanfictions, but I sometimes manage to not say anything negative about myself. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

I don't own anything, but my Oc's.

* * *

I panted as I began to run towards the fleeing caribou. I could hear my brother and sister's shouts of encouragement and whooping. If I get killed, I will hold them two responsible. Suddenly, I heard a feminine voice shout, 'Caribou!'. I tilted my head in confusion, but I didn't stop to think whose voice it belonged to. I just kept on running. I can't believe I did this! To "amuse" my brother and sister, I hopped onto the caribou backs then ended up in the middle of the stampede.

I barely heard my siblings cry my name in worry and panic. The sound of the hoofs pounding against the earth made it hard for me to hear them. Suddenly, I felt a hoof kick me on the side, causing me to yelp and groan in pain. I slowly began to fall unconscious. My violet eyes closed and my body felt limp.

"Leyla!" My siblings shouted worriedly as they jumped off from where they watched the stampede and ran to me. Summer was the first one to ask if I was okay. No answer from me. I heard Travis gasp then say to my sister, "Sis, I'll be right back. I'm going to find some help. Summer, you stay here with sis."

Forty minutes passed and I was still unconscious. I could still hear voices, but I realized that Summer, Travis, and I weren't alone. I heard an adult female voice say, "I'm Kate, and this is my mate, Humphrey." I slowly opened my eyes then screamed at what I saw. There was a tan-furred she-wolf with long, brunette hair and brown eyes. Next to her, stood a grey-furred male wolf with grey hair and blue eyes.

Yes, I was scared and I couldn't help but growl lowly at them. Summer gave me a surprise hug before beaming at me. "Sis, don't worry. They're here to help you. They won't hurt you." She reassured me, gratefully smiling at said Kate and Humphrey. It took me three minutes to calm myself down. Suddenly, I heard the she-wolf hiss in pain. That's when I realized that she was looking at the wound on my side. I turned my head to look at it and, let me tell you, I almost freaked out. I didn't look too good. I had very bad-looking bruises on my side where one of the caribous' hoofs kicked me and I had a couple a scrapes on my shoulder, which I thought I had received from tumbling violently against the ground and they were bleeding.

"Hey, kid, let's get you cleaned up." The gray wolf said to me. I winced slightly at the pang of pain that shot through my body when he picked me up to place my body on top of his. Summer whimpered sadly at the sight of my scrapes and bruises that surrounded it. I sighed quietly_. Jeez, Summer, please don't cry. _I thought to myself as I continued to stare at my sister's guilty look. Kate seemed to have caught my gaze and looked at my sister's face. "Aw, don't worry. She'll be fine." She said to my little sister. Summer whimpered in reply and nuzzled up against her leg. The tan she-wolf looked up at me and smiled. I politely smiled back, happy that Summer instantly took a liking to Kate.

After traveling a long distance, we approached a den. I found my voice and asked, "Where are we?" "We're at my family den. I'll introduce everyone that's inside." Kate smiled at me. I politely returned a smile again before we entered the den.

"Hey, everyone, we have guests!" Kate announced. I didn't realize that Humphrey had carefully put me down. I was too busy taking in the wolves' welcoming smiles. Summer and Travis ran by my side and shook nervously as the new strangers came towards us. I was shocked that I saw a she-wolf that almost looked like me. She had the same violet eyes, but she had white fur all over, even her belly, and she had short, white-colored hair. The only difference between us was that I had long, black hair and white fur all over, except my belly, and my bang covered my other violet eye. Then, last but not least, I had a lily in my hair.

After comparing and contrasting the she-wolf's appearances to mine, I saw a red-furred male wolf with green eyes and red hair. I could feel myself blushing and beaming. Man, that guy is good-looking. I realized that I was staring at him and I quickly turned my head to see another gray-furred wolf that looked like he was a wise guy. Then, I saw another tan-colored she-wolf that almost looked like Kate. She was just slightly plump was the only difference.

Once I was finished taking in their features, I introduced myself and my siblings to these strange wolves. "Hello, I'm Leyla. And, this is my little sister and brother, Summer and Travis. They're twins." I watched as they all smiled at us then introduced themselves. "I'm Garth, and this is my mate, Lilly." The red-furred male wolf said with a warm smile. I smiled at the both of them until I heard the grey-furred male wolf say, "The name's Winston, and this is my mate, Eve." "Hello." Eve said kindly.

Summer, Travis, and I smiled at her until Kate asked me, "What happened out there earlier?" I felt the heat of embarrassment rush to my cheeks when I answered, "Well, my brother, Travis, asked me what we were going to do today. That's when Summer dared me to startle a herd of caribou. I really didn't want to do it, but I wanted to impress them. So, I did it and got hurt. I'm so sorry that I started that stampede. I really am."

Suddenly, I heard my little sister cry softly and whimper, "It's all my fault that you're hurt. I'm so sorry, Leyla!" My ears drooped and I frowned. Gosh, I really hate it when Summer cries. It breaks my heart. Being a good big sister, I gave her a reassuring nudge with my muzzle and gave her a look that said, 'it's all right'. She seemed to understand that look I gave her, but she still blamed herself for what happened. "No, it's not all right. You got hurt because of me!" Summer shot back and began to sob.

I watched Travis wrap his arms around his twin sister, giving her a hug. I sighed quietly to myself then gave everybody an apologetic look. They seemed to understand for that they nodded sympathetically. My sister's sobs got quieter and quieter until she seemed to have fallen into an oblivion of sleep. "I'll get her settled in, dear." Eve offered as she carefully lifted Summer from Travis' embrace and placed her on a leaf bed that I didn't realize was there until she walked over to it.

"We're so sorry about that." Travis apologized. "It's all right. No harm done." Winston reassured him. We smiled respectfully at him before I turned my head to where I was facing Garth and Lilly. I tried to walk over to them, but I felt another pang of pain shoot through my body and I fell back onto the ground, groaning in pain. Lilly seemed to realize this and decided to walk over to me.

I gave her a smile, which she happily returned. "You're a lucky female to have such a handsome mate." I complimented her bashfully. "Oh, thank you. Yes, he is handsome, isn't he?" She smiled wider when Garth walked towards her and nuzzled her white hair affectionately. I smiled at the couple until Humphrey scoffed, "You think he's handsome, too? I'm way more handsome than Barf." "It's Garth." The red-furred male corrected him with irritation in his tone. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Kate and Lilly just shook their heads, but smiled. "Boys." We muttered together.

I gently nudged Kate and gave her a thankful look after the short silence among us. "Thanks for bringing me here. Everyone's so kind. I shouldn't be a burden to you. I appreciate that you want to help me heal and all, but I shouldn't…." I lowered my head in shame and heaved a sigh. Kate lowered her head to stare at me. "You're welcome. And, we're always kind to our company, unless it's an attacking pack of wolves, of course. Oh, and, you're no burden to me at all. I'm willing to help you heal." She smiled. My frown turned into a small grin. "Thanks, Kate." She nodded approvingly.

I realized that since we met Kate's family and mate, I was talking a bit more and I didn't just stay silent like I did. Now, I'm glad that I met them. Maybe, they can come over to the den my siblings and I live. Well, I need to get to know them more. I mean, I just met them. Let me correct that. I mean, my siblings and I just met them.

Kate's voice snapped me out of my train of thought when she said, "Well, we should clean up those scrapes of yours. They look really bad." I nodded in agreement then looked at them - the bruises and all- again. I grimaced at them. "Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, everyone else, keep Leyla company, will you?" Kate asked the other wolves in the den. They nodded. I watched as the tan she-wolf exited the cave.

Once Kate was out of sight, Humphrey looked over at me then asked, "So, do you and your little family live nearby?" Everyone looked at me and Travis, waiting for an answer. Travis cleared his throat before replying, "Yeah, I guess. It's just an hour-long walk to our den. We live north of you guys. It's a really nice place." I nodded in agreement. "Your sister doesn't talk very much." Lilly said to my brother. "I know. We hardly hear her talk. She almost doesn't talk at all. But she'll say a few things then stay silent again." Travis pressed his ears against his head, feeling depressed.

Then, he looked up at me and asked, probably wanting to change the subject, "When's our momma coming back from her hunting trip?" All the attention was on me. That was my latest lie I've told my younger siblings. I felt guilt, pain, and sadness start to tug at my heart. I had to lie to them again.

Softly, I answered with tears glazing my eyes, "Oh, mom will be back soon, Travis. Don't worry. She will." "Then, why do you look like you're going to cry?" My brother asked in a smart-aleck manner. "Just…You need to get some rest, Travis. We'll go home tomorrow." I swallowed the lump against my throat after I said this. I desperately wanted to change the subject.

Shaking his head, my brother did as I suggested. He walked over to our sleeping sister and curled up behind her and cuddled next to her. I lowered my head in shame again and began to cry softly. "Hey, are you all right?" I heard Garth ask me. I sighed sadly before putting on a fake smile and dried my eyes with my tail. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Everyone looked at me as if I were hiding something from them, which I was.

Obviously, they knew that something was up, but I decided not to think that. All I wanted to do right now was to get to know these new acquaintances, not cry in front of them and receive sympathy from them.

* * *

Me: Poor Leyla! Sooner or later, she'll have to tell Summer and Travis the truth. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!

Sweethalo90 :)


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated another chapter of Leyla's Story, but I've been so busy on my other fanfictions, homework, stress at home, and other things. I don't know when I'll update another chapter, but it will be a long while until I eventually update it. I'm sorry I left you waiting for months for me to update. It's just that I'm working on my first Dance Central fanfiction, the first chapter of the third installment of my Ice Age fanfiction, Breaking the Ice, and my Breaking the Ice 1 Remake.

I've been occupied with those fanfictions, that I never found the chance to work on the other chapter of Leyla's Story. Plus writer's block. I hope ya'll understand and, again, I'm so sorry for the long wait.

Please forgive me and have a nice afternoon.

Sweethalo90


End file.
